What Defines a Zombie
1. The virus/plague truly reanimates the body, increasing post-mortem brain activity which would restart the heart and send out the signals to the nerves and muscles. If this is the case, then zombies would be very similar to humans, and would be able to "re-die" by ways similar to how humans could die. Significant trauma to muscles and bones would make a limb useless, and pain could be felt. If the heart stops pumping blood for any reason, the zombie will die again. Cutting off blood flow to a portion of the body will cause it to die. Essentially, these kinds of zombies would be very similar to a normal animal. Reduced brain-function, a sort of intelligence, able to feel pain ect ect Suggestions in dealing with this kind of zombie: If fleeing is not an option, engage the target the target from afar, and try to damage the brain. If you are unable to damage the brain, go for the heart. If you can't take out the heart, start causing massive trauma to the body itself. If the zombie does not "re-die", then it will be so damaged that it won't be able to do anything. 2. The virus/plague has done something strange to the body, and reanimates its. Post-mortem brain activity will increase, but only enough to allow for basic instincts, and limited movement. The heart will not restart, and blood will not flow. These kinds of zombies will not be able to be killed normally except by trauma to the brain. However, since blood is not flowing, the zombie will fall apart quite quickly. Suggestions in dealing with this kind of zombie: Just walk away at a brisk pace and avoid being boxed in. These kinds of zombies will eventually become totally useless as their body continues to deteriorate. In fact, even at the moment of reanimation, they are not a big threat unless once is cornered. 3. The virus/plague has reanimated an infected person. Post-mortem brain function increases, and movement is restored. But the virus/plague has done something truly odd. No other organs restart, but this is not a hindrance to the subject. The virus/plague acts as a sort of preservitive for the body. These zombies do not feel pain, and will continue to come after you regardless of how much damage is done to their body. The only way to "re-kill" them is to stop their brain function. Be wary, these types of zombies can come in all different ways. Depends on the amount of brain function restored. Don't be surprised to see fast, animal-like zombies that can break through your make-shift fortifications. Also don't be surprised to see zombies that are baffled by a stick pushing against them. Suggestions for dealing with this kind of zombie: If fleeing is not an option, destroy the brain. It will take some time for their bodies to deteriorate, so if you are held up in a single location, it will quickly turn into a full-on siege. 4. In more rare and advanced forms of the virus, during its dying stages in the host, limiting factors on strength are over-ridden with adrenaline as the virus decays. Instead of a regular strength the zombie operates with the full muscle capacity, making them truly frightful. These zombies do not operate for long due to the physical exertion, and recovery (rest) for a zombie in this state is near impossible unless consumable calories are in abundance. Zombies in this state are the most dangerous in immediate situations and can randomly occur in hoards and groups. Though noticing them before their berserker state is possible. Look for repetitive twitchy movement of differing muscle groups along with the slowed crawl / walk of type 2 zombies. The condition gets progressively worse until the virus releases enough by-product to jump-start the adrenaline and takes anywhere from 1 - 4 hours. This kind of transformation occurs in the few zombies that have both: 1) Been infected with an advanced form of the virus 2) Been agitated in its surroundings by anger, surprise, or an overwhelming hunger coupled with a sighting of food. These zombies have been known to cannibalize. One must also stay far away from turtles. Zombies, for a reason that has yet to be explained, like turtles.